Rain Dance
by love2be4gotten
Summary: He let out a low laugh that sent chills down her spine, "why are you afraid?" He pushed her against the wall, and pressing his lips roughly against hers began to unbutton her shirt. The rain fell harder against them. "Let's begin." Character Death?
1. Book Trouble

**Ok my first story. **

_**If the writing looks like this, it is a flash back. **_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The rain fell hard against her window with a _tap tap tap. _Looking out the window, Hinata sighed. 'Why does it have to rain today out of all days?' She thought to herself.

For three hours she had been sitting on a chair in front of the window with her head propped up on her hands, and as she got up to stretch she felt her muscles beginning to punish her. Letting out another sigh she made her way into the kitchen to make herself something to eat. 'Maybe some food will calm my nerves?' Searching through the cabinets, she decided on cereal. Pouring the cereal into the bowl, she shivered as the rain continued its attack on the world.

Tears ran down her face, 'why won't you leave me alone?' She tried to steady her breathing as the memory came back to her. Shaking her head, she focused on fetching the milk for her cereal and carefully poured it. Wiping her tears, she took her cereal back to her chair by the window in the living room. Instead of sitting, she leaned against the wall. "Why?" She told herself, "No, how could you do that to me?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_**Walking down the aisles of the Usagi Book store Hinata searched for the proclaimed famous book, **__**Kitsune Candy**__**. 'I wonder what all the fuss is about. Practically everyone at school's read it.' Finally, she spotted it, and looking over the small book, she noticed it had a childish look about it. Shrugging her shoulders, she turned to walk towards the counter to pay for the book. 'This book better be worth the four hundred yen I'm paying.'**_

_**Finishing she walked out of the bookstore, and began her journey home. A light drop of rain fell on her nose, "damn I hope I can make home before it begins to pour." Turning into an alley, she searched for a shortcut home, 'maybe this alley will get me home faster?' Continuing down the twists and turns, she growled in frustration at seeing the dead end. "You lost?" Hinata jumped at the sudden voice.**_

_**A man, she was positive it was a man, maybe in his late thirties stood behind her covered in black, and it was impossible to see his face. "U-um n-no I was just looking for sh-shortcut home," she stuttered. "Well maybe I can help you," the man said. Hinata was sure he was smiling. "N-no I'm fine," She tried to walk past him but he grabbed her wrist, "why the rush?" He pulled her roughly towards him, and put his lips close to her ear. "How about a little fun?" He whispered seductively. She struggled against his arms, but he held on tighter, "p-please I really need to get home." He let out a low laugh that sent chills down her spine, "why are you afraid?" He pushed her against the wall, and pressing his lips roughly against hers began to unbutton her shirt. The rain fell harder against them. "Let's begin." **_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

She felt the tears streaming down her face again. "I hate you," She whispered to herself clenching her fist, "I hate you so much." A pair of arms grabbed her from behind making her drop the bowl to the floor with a defending CRASH! "You don't really hate me do you?" A seductive voice whispered. "I thought we had fun that day in the alley, oh well I guess I'll have to show you a better time this time." His laugh rang through her ears, 'please kami don't let this happen again!'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok personally I think it sucks, do I continue?**


	2. Nightmares

Yay! My second chapter! Thanks for the reviews they fuel my creative juices. :D Ok here we go

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please don't!" Hinata cried. He laughed cruelly, "don't worry, if you stay still maybe you will enjoy it this time." She used as much strength as she could muster to push him away, but he was too strong. "Now now, we're not going to have to do this the hard way again, are we?"

The man pulled roughly at her shirt, causing it to rip. "No please stop!" she shivered in fear as pushed her onto the floor on her back. "Why would I stop if I'm having so much fun?" He began to work on the button on her pants with one hand as the other held her down. She cried harder as he succeeded in loosening her pants and began to pull them down. "Why are you doing this?" The man stopped what he was doing and turned towards her, "why?" He leaned in closer to her face, hovering above her lips, "because I love you."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Hinata jolted awake. She looked around her living room for any signs of anyone. Finding none, she tried to calm her breathing, 'a dream?' She wiped away the tears that had been streaming down her face. She turned towards the window and noticed the rain had stopped. "I guess I fell asleep watching the rain…" She got up from her chair and walked into her room. "Why are you haunting me?" She whispered to herself. Looking at the clock, she realized she was going to be late for school. Grudgingly she began to gather her wardrobe for the long day she had ahead.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Hinata, you look a little out of it today." Hinata jumped at the voice that came from her best friend Kiba. "S-sorry." He laughed, "Why are you apologizing? Did you sleep well last night?" She gave him a weak smile, "not really, nightmares kept me up." Kiba gave her a confused look, "nightmares? About what?"

She shook her head, "nothing too serious." He nodded and began on his lunch that was on his lap. "Aren't you going to eat?" "Darn! I knew I forgot something today," Hinata mentally slapped herself. "It's ok; you can have half of my bento box" Kiba pushed his lunch towards Hinata. "Thanks you're a life saver!" Hinata smiled at her friend. 'Where would I be without you Kiba?

She ate some of the rice, but stopped as she caught Kiba staring hard at her, "what? Is something on my face?" He shook his head, "it's just, you've been acting really weird since last week when you went to go get that book. Did something happen?"

Hinata silently shook her head, "no Kiba, really it was fine." He gave her a stern look, "Hinata, you and I both know that I can tell when you are lying, and we've known each other since preschool! So tell me the truth, what happened?" Hinata looked away from Kiba, "it was nothing really." Tears welled up in her eyes as the memory burned through her head. "Hinata I'm your friend, you can tell me anything." A sly smile crossed his face, "did you get a boyfriend?"

Hinata stood up expeditiously, "nothing happen! Just stay out of it!" Kiba watched as his friend ran back into the school building with tears streaming down her face. "…Hinata."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG who's the mysterious Man? Reviews please I eat them up like candy! And please tell me who you want the man to be. Until next time!


	3. Concern on deaf ears

Ok third chappie here. And yea…Enjoy!

_**If writing looks like this then it's a flash back!**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why me? Why me out of every girl in this school?" Hinata sobbed silently as she sat in the girl's bathroom waiting for lunch to end. She stood up and let out a shaky sigh as rubbed her teary eyes. 'Get a hold of yourself Hinata, you can do this.' She jumped as the school bell rang indicating it was time for seventh period. Taking a deep breath, she walked out of the bathroom and towards her next class, Biology with Jiraya Sensei.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Hinata! Wait up!" Hinata slowed down for her friend, Sakura Haruno. "Hello Sakura, how are you?" Sakura gave her a strange look, "I should be asking you the same thing. Kiba told me what happened at lunch, what happened?" Hinata shook her head, "nothing, I'm just not feeling well lately." Sakura nodded, "I guess you wouldn't with all the rain falling unexpectantley, it's dangerous at night with this kind of weather." "You don't know the half of it," Hinata muttered. "What?" "Hinata shook her head, "nothing, I'm just thinking." "Oh well, I'll see you after class, ok?" Sakura waved good bye as the passed Hinata's last class of the day, Math with Kakashi Sensei.

Hinata waved and entered her class, and as she looked for a seat noticed that practically the whole class hadn't arrived yet. The only ones in the class room were Shikamaru, Tenten, Kabuto, and Kakashi Sensei. She walked to her seat, politely saying hello to each of her classmates and Sensei. Sitting next to Shikamaru she realized that she forgot her math book with Kiba. "S-Shikamaru, is it ok if you share your book with me?" He looked at her with a bored expression, "sure whatever, I'll probably be asleep for the entire period anyways." She thanked him as he passed her his book.

"Ok class since it seems everyone is here, let's begin." Hinata froze. _**He pushed her against the wall, and pressing his lips roughly against hers began to unbutton her shirt. "Let's begin." **_She shook her head as she began to remember that night again. "Is something wrong Ms. Hyuuga?" Kakashi asked giving her an exasperating look, are you lost?" _**"You lost?" **_

"N-no Sensei, it's just a headache." Hinata blushed. "Ok, but try to pay more attention next time. She nodded vigorously, and turned her attention back to the book. 'God make this day end please.'

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Hinata, are you up for the mall today?" Sakura asked catching up to her mouse like friend. "I don't think so I have homework." "Homework? On a Friday?" Hinata blushed, "yea well I have a project due for Iruka Sensei's class on Monday." Sakura crossed her arms, "that's literary class, your best subject; you can have that done in five minutes. We're going to the mall now." "B-but!" "No buts, NOW!" Sakura commanded as she pulled her poor friend towards her pink convertible.

Hinata sighed defeated in the passenger seat as Sakura began to drive towards the Haiti Mall. "Hinata, you know what?" Hinata looked at her friend curiously, "what?" "You seem a little, how should I put this nicely, restless?" "Restless? Well I don't get much sleep nowadays." Sakura nodded, "hey that reminds me, did you ever read that book I told you about?" _**"Now what's a nice girl like you have such a naughty book like this?" **_"N-no, I forgot."

Sakura laughed, "forgot, or we're you too embarrassed?" Hinata gave her a weak smile, "a little bit of both." "Well read it when you get a chance, it is a really good story. It's about some girl who wanders into some alley and meets the man of her dreams. It's full of romance and suspension." Hinata tried her best to stay calm, "maybe we should go home, I'm a little tired." "Home? Hinata you really need to get out more and have some fun." _**"How about a little fun?" **_"We're here!" Sakura smiled, drove into an empty parking space. "Yay," Hinata said weakly.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Three hours later, much to Hinata's dismay, they finished going through the whole mall. They had gone through every store at least twice, with Sakura trying on everything that she could get her hands on, while Hinata lifelessly followed behind carrying Sakura's purchases. "Wasn't that just relaxing? Too bad we have to leave so soon…" Hinata mentally cheered in her head. "Hey who are those guys next to my car?" HInata looked to Sakura's car and saw four guys surrounding it drinking what seemed to be alcohol. "Maybe w-we shouldn't go over there." Hinata shivered at the sight of the men all dressed in black. "Like hell I'm going to let those assholes stand around my car," Sakura stomped towards the men, "hey what the hell do you guys think your doing!"

Hinata followed at a safe distance behind her friend and watched as the men all turned their attention to them. "Tobi check it out, two little lambs strayed from their herd." A man with a weird mask laughed, "Well just our luck, we were looking for some fun, and it looks like we won't have to go far after all, right Hidan and Kisame?" Two of the men, one a strange blue color and the other with white hair nodded. The three of them turned towards a man with a girlish figure and a ponytail, "what do you think we should do with them." The man called Itachi turned his cold eyes towards them, "have some fun of course."

"_**How about a little fun?" **_Hinata shivered. "Sakura, please let's just go." One of the men, Kisame, grabbed Hinata's wrist, "whoa where's the fire hot stuff." _**"Why the rush?" **_Hinata felt she stiffens and began to get lightheaded. _**"Why are you afraid?" **_As Hinata lost consciousness and heard Sakura scream.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Hinata? Hinata can you hear me?" Hinata felt someone shaking her lightly, "Kiba?" She opened her eyes and realized that she was still in the parking lot, and both Sakura and Kiba were staring down at her. "What happened to those guys?" Hinata asked, looking for the scary men. "Kiba came to the rescue!" Sakura gushed holding onto Kiba's arm. Hinata faced Kiba, "how did you get rid of them?" He puffed his chest, "they weren't so tough!" "Wait, how did you know we were in trouble?" Sakura pulled away from him, "that's right, how did you know?" "Well I was looking for Hinata after school to return her book, when I saw you both get in Sakura's car. So I followed you but as soon as you got in the mall, I lost you so I went to wait in my car when I saw those men."

"T-thank you Kiba," Hinata sighed. "That's what friends are for, and do you know what else friends are for?" Hinata gave him a confused look, "what?" "Friends find out what's wrong with other friends," Sakura finished. Hinata gave them an innocent look, "what do you mean what's wrong?" "Hinata were just worried, we care about you a lot." _**"Because I love you." **_

_**She put her hands on her ears, "please can one of you just take me home?" Both her friends shook their heads in disappointment. "I'll take her," Kiba volunteered. "Alright, I'll see you Monday Hinata." They waved goodbye and Hinata followed Kiba to his car. They drove in silence, the way Hinata liked it. Before any of them knew it, they arrived at Hinata's house, and Kiba walked her to the door. "Thanks again Kiba, for everything." Kiba nodded, "it was nothing really, but Hinata you know you can tell me anything right?" "Of course Kiba, you're my best friend." "Then why won't you tell me what's going on? Something happened, but you won't give any details." "It was nothing, I've told you before." "Fine, I'll see you Monday." "Bye Kiba."**_

_**Hinata sighed in relief as she closed her front door; she knew she couldn't tell anyone what happened that day, the embarrassment and shame she would feel. She started to go her bedroom, when a knock at the door sounded. She sighed, 'probably Kiba or Sakura. "Why won't you guys drop it, nothing happened?" As soon she opened the door a large shadow threw itself at her, causing her to fall back. "I wouldn't exactly say what happened between us nothing." Hinata screamed, "Somebody help me!" The man laughed, "Who would help you? There's no one around for miles on a Friday. There all out having fun, just like me and you are about to." Hinata opened to scream again, but he roughly pushed his lips against hers and began to tie her hands. Once tied he pulled back and quickly taped her mouth shut. "Be a good girl and relax this time."**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Can anyone tell that I greatly dislike Hinata? No? Oh well…I don't really like how this story is going…Any suggestions to how I can improve it? Oh and should I include a sex scene? I'm not good at writing them, but it would seem fitting to the story…Oh and one more thing, in case you can't tell, and I'm sure you cannot, Hinata is in College! Yay she is legal! …Yay?**_


	4. The only way

Um ok, fourth chapter, and yea this is definitely my last chapter. Zomg! And I realized I had no disclaimer, so:

_**This writing means flash back, yata yata.**_

Naruto does not belong to me, if it did, there would hardly be any straight couples!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata laid on her bed as the memories of last night's events ran through her head. She let the tears flow down her face, and ignored the constant noise of her cell phone ringing, and the knocking on her front door.

"_**Your pathetic, you know that?" The man shook his head, "you had a chance to turn me in, but you failed. Which is what I don't understand, are you afraid? Did you think I would stop on my own? Well let me tell you, when I want something, I stop at nothing to get it." Hinata struggled underneath his tight grip, blinking back her tears.**_

"_**I thought you were smart, but I guess I was wrong," he said disgusted as he began to remove his and her clothing, "you have a lot to live for, but you throw it all away." She tried to throw him off, but he pushed down harder, "weak, that's what you are. You're a weak, pathetic whore, so that's how I will treat you." She screamed as loud as she could, but the tape muffled all hopes for calling out for help. "It's ok if you're a whore," he smirked as he leaned closer, "because I love you. And guess what? No matter what you belong to me, and nothing will ever change that."**_

Shivering, she got up and got ready for her scheduled meeting with Kurenai.

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

"So Hinata, how long has it been since the prior day to the rape?" Kurenai stared hard at her. Hinata shrugged, "I would say about two and a half months." The therapist nodded, "and how long have you known the identity of this man?' "Since the first time he raped me." "I see, and why didn't you ever try to turn him in?" Hinata shook her head, "I don't know, I-I really don't know." Kurenai nodded. "Hmm, alright that's it for today's session, see you next week." _**"Until next time." **_Nodding fast she tried to walk as calmly out of the room.

"Hinata how did it go?" Sakura asked her as she exited from the therapist's room. "Fine, just fine." "Are you going to tell me what happened to you yet?" Hinata shook her head, "not yet, I'm not ready. Where's K-kiba?" "Dog boy went to the food place down the street, said he'd see us later." Sakura pulled something from her pocket, "he said to give you this, but not to open it until you got home. She nodded taking the envelope from Sakura. "Let's get you home, therapy is a lot of work for ones mind," Sakura teased. "O-ok."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sighing, she sat down on her sofa in exhaustion. Fingering the envelope, she decided on when to open it. "Could be just another 'Get Well' card," she told herself. She ripped open the seal and removed the letter inside. She read"

_Hinata, I know that you are really confused right now, but I really need to talk to you. Please meet me by the Tyuga Park tonight at Midnight. _

She folded the letter and placed it back inside the envelope. 'Do I go?' She thought to herself, 'what do I have to lose?'

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"I'm glad you decided to show up," Kiba gave her a weak smile. "So how long have you known?" Hinata looked away from his face, "why are you asking me, you already know." He nodded, "do you know everything?" "I know enough. I mean you the hell were you trying to fool with those thugs you hired? Trying to be this big hero." Kiba laughed lightly, "Isn't it obvious? I was trying to fool Sakura; she couldn't know what was going on between us." Hinata scoffed, "nothing was going on between us. Not then, not now, not ever."

"Why do you have to be so harsh?" She turned sharply at him, "why the _fuck_ did you rape me!" "I've told you before, I love you." Hinata shook her head blinking back tears, "I don't want to hear any of your bullshit! I don't love you, why can't you just see that!" Kiba shrugged, "I do see it Hinata, that's why I did what I did, because if you wouldn't have me, then I had to take you by force." "You ruined my life!" Hinata screamed at him, "Do you see that too?"

Kiba sighed and rummaged in a backpack that he had on, "I do. That's why I have to do this." He handed her a small note. She took it cautiously, "what is it?" Kiba gave her a sad smile, "just read it please." She gave him a warning look before turning her attention towards the note:

_Hinata if you're reading this, I'm sorry. I know that I've hurt you, that I cannot fix the damage that I have caused you, and I want you to know what I am about to do is because I love you. Please just close your eyes until it is over._

Hinata shook her head, "I don't understand what you're trying to-" Hinata froze as she looked up to see Kiba holding a gun to her forehead. "K-Kiba what are you-" "Shhh. Please Hinata, close your eyes." Hinata opened her mouth to scream but Kiba pulled the trigger, disrupting all pleas for help. He watched as she fell silently to the ground with a graceful _THUD. He wiped away the tears that gathered in his eyes, "I'm sorry." He knelt down beside her and gave her a last kiss on her forehead before point the gun at his head. "Please Hinata, please forgive me." _

______________________________________________________________________________________ _

_So there you have it, the end, your welcome, and yes it did suck! Well yea. Sorry it was so short, but I had this whole idea, but then I realized it sounded too much like this other fic I read, so yea…_


End file.
